simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
United Seas Realm
About The United Seas Realm''' is the name of the empire and federation lead by New Venice with New Venice as its capital. The empire was founded in the year 3983 and is thus a relatively young empire. The government is modeled after that of New Venice which in turn is based on the government of Venice of old on Earth. It is sometimes referred to as The Realm. Foundation: 3983 Capital: New Veni Common Market: Gold Sea Trade Acronym: '''USR Members Crowned Republic of New Venice Belgiem Zephyros Armyr Burgundy Government EXECUTIVE Royal and Imperial Titles Grand Duke - The Grand Duke is the head of state and leader of the empire. This position is hereditary and largely ceremonial. The royal court is in New Venice. Executive Council The Executive Council is in effect the inner Cabinet of the government and acts as a privy council. Advises the Grand Duke. Chaired by the Supreme Chancellor. This body is made up of the most important title positions. Comprised of seven (7) members: Supreme Chancellor - is the head of government and leads both the Executive Council and the Council of Ministers, performs all administrative duties. Acts as Chairman of the Cabinet. Treasurer - heads the Treasury Foreign Affairs Bureau -''' foreign affairs '''Interior Domains Bureau- interior ministry; looks after the internal functions of each state or country within the federation Secret Service Bureau - intelligence; espionage Armed Forces Bureau * Field Marshal - commands all the land armed forces of the empire ; * Fleet Admiral - commands all of the sea forces and navies of the empire ; * Air Marshal General -commands all air forces of the empire Office of the Lord Chamberlain - looks after the royal household Council of Ministers The Council of Ministers comprises all of the executive agencies and administrative functions of the government. Acts as a Chancery. It is beneath the Executive Council in order of government. These ministers are composed of nobles from both the royal families and well established aristocratic families. The head of each of the eight (8) departments holds office for five (5) years. Bureau of Finance - looks after the federation's finances, banks Bureau of Justice - appoints judges, looks after legal and judicial aspects of the empire Bureau of Education - schools, universities Bureau of Employment - employment Bureau of Health - hospitals Bureau of Social Security - welfare Bureau of Transportation - roads, railroads, airports, space ports, maintenance, space travel Bureau of Business - corporations LEGISLATIVE Great Council - The Great Council deliberates, reviews and approves all legislation in the federation. May modify and send legislation back to the Assembly. There are five (5) members per country and are all approved by the Grand Duke. All members come from established aristocratic families from each country as set out in the Golden Book. ''Acts as a safeguard for the various countries that make up the league. Currently 25 members. '''The Assembly' - The Assembly is the legislative voice of the people of the federal union. Popularly elected from the various regions of the federation. Each member holds office for five year terms. Originates, debates and forwards legislation to the Great Council for final approval. One member for every 1,000,000 inhabitants. There are 181 members. JUDICIARY High Court - The High Court is the highest body of law and judicial matters in the federation. Has nine (9) judges. Supreme Tribunal - The court of appeal for federal states. (Country Name) High Court - Each country within the federation has its own high court. At present there are two (2) High Courts, one for each country of the federation. Category:Federations Category:Empires